


Who's a Pillow Princess Now?

by Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Brook is a pillow princess, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dildos, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Gay Sex, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Library Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Oral, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poussey can be one too, Poussey is a good girlfriend, Prison Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slightly Unrealistic Sex, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, cum, excessive cum, prison lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray/pseuds/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray
Summary: Poussey had thought long and hard about what Brook had said, and had come to a conclusion: if there was even a chance that Brook wanted more than she had to offer, she just had to step up her offer. It took her a few weeks, and more bargained hooch than she would have liked, but she assured herself it would be worth it, if only to prove to Brook how committed she was. That she could make this work. Whatever it was Brook wanted, Poussey could provide it.





	Who's a Pillow Princess Now?

Poussey had thought long and hard about what Brook had said, and had come to a conclusion: if there was even a chance that Brook wanted more than she had to offer, she just had to step up her offer. It took her a few weeks, and more bargained hooch than she would have liked, but she assured herself it would be worth it, if only to prove to Brook how committed she was. That she could make this work. Whatever it was Brook wanted, Poussey could provide it. 

“I want you to meet me in the library tonight.” Brook blinked uncomprehendingly back at her. “But that’s breaking curfew? What about locks, and guards?” Poussey was already shaking her head. “Baby I got it all figured out, aight? The library’s never locked, and the guards aren’t watching that part of the building.” Brook looked skeptical, but Poussey wound her fingers through Brook’s hair, pulling her close. “Common baby, trust me.” Brook giggled, “I do trust you.” “So you’ll be there?” Brook nodded quickly again, before laughing. “Yes I’ll meet you in the library!” 

Brook was a little late getting to the library, and Poussey was starting to seriously worry, when she appeared between the moonlit shelves. “I was held up. One of the new girls was tossing and turning for a bit. What do you want to show me?” 

Poussey couldn’t help grinning crookedly, and a bit bashfully. “I, uh, was thinking about what you said. About me not being a man, and I was just thinking, what does a man have that I don’t?” Poussey had meant for the whole thing to be a bit more eloquent, but Brook was just staring at her blankly, so she held up the black strap on. 

She shrugged slightly, running a hand through her hair. “We can try it out, only if you want, ya’know? Just let me know…” She was cut off as Brook rushed forward, a very intense look on her face, before crushing her mouth against Poussey’s. 

The two young women flopped back onto the blanket Poussey had laid out on the library floor. Brook straddling Poussey. “You are so...perfect!” Brook gasped, before continuing to kiss Poussey. 

Poussey grinned into her kiss. “You should have mentioned you wanted to be dicked down sooner, princess.” “Ooh don’t call me that!” Brook moaned, pulling back from the kiss. Poussey smiled up at her girlfriend goofily, before reaching up to cup Brook’s breasts. Brook gasped, eyes widening, and she began grinding her hips down against Poussey’s in earnest. “Stop talking and fuck me.” She gasped out, and Poussey felt herself leak into her prison issued granny panties. She had been a combination of nervous and worked up all day, and she was so wet. 

She only got in one more good kiss before beginning to undress Brook. There was a frantic scramble to remove shirts and bras and pants. “Put it on.” Brook gasped out as Poussey sucked on her right nipple, then her left. “Okay baby” Poussey mumbled, frantically scrambling out of her pants. She briefly considered leaving her underwear on, but then realized she might have a chance at getting something out of this, and best leave herself as available as possible. She pulled off her soaked underwear, tossing them onto Robinson Crusoe and fumbling with the strap on. Fortunately for Brook, she had practiced putting it on, and it didn’t take her long to fasten it securely around her waist. 

Poussey ducked down low, and was greeted by a wet spot the size of a quarter growing on Brook’s underwear. “Aww baby what you got for me?” Brook whined rather loudly, grabbing Poussey’s short hair and pulling her face against her soaked crotch. Poussey began to suck and lick at at the outside of Brook’s underwear, soaking the fabric more thoroughly and sucking every bit of Brook’s juices out of the fabric. Brook’s moans and whines grew in volume, until Poussey pulled back, unexpectedly. 

“What are you doing?” Brook demanded. “I was so close!” she whined pathetically, before falling quiet at the sight of her girlfriend, large fake cock bobbing between her legs, kneeling above her.” “You ready baby?” Poussey asked softly. Brook tried to continue looking annoyed, but just ended up sounding desperate. “It’s not like I needed prepping.” Poussey smirked down at her prison lover, before pulling her underwear down her legs. She dipped her hand between her own legs, rubbing her own slick across her cock, before repeating this action on Brook. Brook actually dribbled on the blanket a bit as she watched this display in horny awe. Her girlfriend’s raw sexual power overcoming her completely. 

Poussey leaned forward, pushing the silicone cock head into Brook’s vagina before pulling it back out. Brook moaned loudly, her head thumping back onto the blanket. “Stop teasing!” Poussey groaned softly, before pushing back in, this time pushing all the way in. Brook’s back arched, as she groaned loudly, whimpering and crying out in pleasure before flopping back against the blanket. It took Poussey a few thrusts to realize that Brook was squirming from sensitivity, and it was only then she realized her girlfriend had already come. She Paused, starting to pull out, but Brook moaned loudly. “No keep going!” Poussey felt another hot gush down there as her girlfriend thrust herself back onto the fake cock, and Poussey continued thrusting it in and out, building up a rhythm. 

Brook bucking up into her, pulling her down for a sloppy kiss. She began to mumble frantically into Poussey’s mouth. “Oh baby I’m gonna..Ohhhh...I’m gonna cum baby I’m gonna cum again..ooooh...oohhhh..!” One of Brook’s hands found Poussey’s ass, clutching at it and using it to try to pull Poussey closer, before snaking it lower and stroking at Poussey’s soaked center. Poussey’s orgasm hit her like a train, and she felt herself gush around Brook’s finger’s, her cum running down her thighs as her legs locked up. Brook, feeling this, frantically whispered “oh no I think I’m going to pee!” before clenching around the cock, squirting and gushing around the cock, her release reaching Poussey’s bouncing breasts.

They collapsed together in a heap, and lay there, stunned, as they caught their breath. Poussey’s eyes were closed, so she jolted with surprise as she felt Brook’s lips close around her nipple. Brook licked Poussey’s breasts clean, grinding against Poussey’s leg, absolutely soaking the spot she was grinding against. Poussey began moaning, as Brook leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Who’s a pillow princess now?” as she inserted her fingers into Poussey’s soaked cunt, pumping her fingers in and out, and she massaged and licked her breasts. Poussey felt that tight spring coiling in her stomach, as she frantically thrust her hips to meet Brook’s fingers. When Brook scraped her teeth against Poussey’s nipple, Poussey lost her load, gushing weakly around Poussey’s fingers. Her could feel her juices soaking her legs and the blanket under her, as Brook ground away at her leg. “Ride my face.” Poussey gasped out, and Brook’s hips jerked as she moaned loudly, before frantically scrambling up Poussey, positioning her sopping pussy above Poussey’s mouth, before lowering herself into her prison lover’s mouth. Poussey found herself dribbling on the blanket all over again as her Brook’s scent and taste overcame her. 

She brought up three fingers, easily sinking them into her lover, pumping them in and out and she sucked on her clit and labia in turn, licking the lips of her pussy. The wet squelching had her moaning against Brook, and Book was coming for a third time within less than ten minutes, squirting a bit on every thrust, as she moaned and groaned her way through her final release. Poussey fumbled between her legs, tipping herself over and edge and causing her to dribble against the soaked blanket as her pussy spasmed weakly. Brook finally flopped back against Poussey, kissing her wetly. 

“I feel like I peed myself.” She whispers into Poussey’s ear, who laughs a little. “Me too. That was so fucking hot Soso.” Brook giggles tiredly. “Totally worth the risk.” “Everything you wanted?” Poussey asks tentatively, Brook buries her face in Poussey’s shoulder. “And so so so much more.”


End file.
